1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device used by individuals in water. More particularly, it relates to a new and unique hand-held aquatic exercise device which works equally well providing exercise to those inclined to stringent aggressive workout schedules as well as for those who need a gentle form of physical therapy. The device can be used singularly, being used in one hand at a time or in combination where two of the devices are used together and they will come in a variety of sizes.
Where many aquatic exercise devices use flotation as a resistance force, the device herein does not incorporate any means of flotation, thereby allowing that the individuals using it are not exerting themselves by trying to hold it under the water. The device herein provides an equal resistance in any direction during a workout, and is especially beneficial in a boxing style workout, because of the unique shape and the type of resistance in the pushing and pulling motions. A plurality of orifices in the spherical surfaces are designed to maintain a means for controlled release of the resistance pressure upon the device minimizing the stirring and splashing of the water in the individual's face when they are using it. The lightweight simple design also allows that it can be easily fabricated, shipped and stored. Another alternate preferred embodiment of the device provides for the incorporation of an additional resistance member attaching to the fins outer edge.
2. Prior Art
Water oriented exercise devices have been described and disclosed in prior art in various forms which of course yield functions based on their individual form.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,116 (Weissbuch) teaches a hand held aquatic exercising device, which includes a handle and relatively moveable hydro-resistive elements at respective ends of the handle. The hydro-resistive elements can be moved to different positions relative to a longitudinal axis through the handle. In another embodiment the hydro-resistive elements are selectively removable from the handle. The hydro-resistive elements can be assembled in different relative positions with the handle. The handle is selectively solid or hollow. The device thereby presents a resistance to the water that can be varied according to the desires of the user. The hydro-resistive elements may be cup-like and may be flexible to facilitate reversal about their bases. A hand-gripping element facilitates rotation of the handle about the longitudinal axis while the gripping element is held in the palm of a user and the device is moved through water. Weissbuch here uses cup-shaped hydro-resistive elements to achieve subsurface resistance for exercising, producing a great deal of stirring and splashing of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,331 (Perham) discloses a buoyant body shaped substantially as a short, flexible, columnar buoyant body, constructed from polyethylene expanded foam material having a coloring substance added to produce a colored buoyant body to enhance their use, and to facilitate color coordination with an exerciser's swimwear. The buoyant body includes a port for receiving a hand, or foot, appropriately for the particular device to be used. The port is provided centrally positioned on the buoyant body, and defines a cavity, sized for receiving the exerciser's hand or foot in a relaxed and extended manner, and thus facilitates a non-gripping securement and grip-free manipulation of the buoyant body to produce resistance in a water exercising environment. For a hand manipulated buoyant body, the defined cavity is a rectangular shaped, tapered through-hole that dimensionally conforms to the tapered shape of a hand from fingertips to beyond the knuckles and part of the palm without including the thumb. The fit is snug and relaxed without an exerciser having to exert a gripping force on the buoyant body while manipulating the buoyant body. The feel to the hand during use is a snug, relaxed, and secure feeling, and reflects a compressed deformation of the pliable foam material. The feel to the foot for a corresponding buoyant body is substantially the same.
Perham emphasizes a geometrically shaped buoyant body to provide subsurface resistance, with ports for receiving either a hand or foot. Perham also requires buoyancy of the device for the exercise procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,710 (Rives) teaches a swimmer's flexible hand paddle which includes a raised portion centered under a swimmer's hand extending from near a first finger joint to a palm position of the paddle and a flat portion extending from the raised portion out past a outline of a swimmer's hand having thumb, little finger and finger tip offset. The raised portion is substantially straight across a finger edge and tapers of a V-shaped palm edge. The raised portions have shoulders that slope down to the flat portion with the thumb side shoulder forming a thumb rest. A palm piece is also disclosed which is attachable to prior art paddles and provides the raised portion to prior art paddles. Rives however, is directed to a palmed paddle device unlike Applicant's device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,657 (Macedo) discloses an invention wherein a modular aquatic exercise equipment assembly for use by a person in water comprises a gripping bar with water resistance members removably fixed on opposite ends thereof. Each water resistance member comprises a pair of interlocking components having a shaft portion and a planar fin water resistance portion, the two portions having slots for engaging each other so that the components lie substantially flat and when assembled, the two components are interlocked and present a plurality of planar fin water resistance surfaces which extend radially outwardly from the shaft portion.
Macedo essentially protects a modular underwater dumbbell with fin-like water resistant members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,312 (Weissbuch) teaches a hand held aquatic exercising device, which includes a handle and relatively moveable hydro-resistive elements at respective ends of the handle. The hydro-resistive elements can be moved to different positions relative to a longitudinal axis through the handle. In another embodiment the hydro-resistive elements are selectively removable from the handle. The hydro-resistive elements can be assembled in different relative positions with the handle. The handle is selectively solid or hollow. The device thereby presents a resistance to the water that can be varied according to the desires of the user. The hydro-resistive elements may be cup-like and may be flexible to facilitate reversal about their bases. A hand-gripping element facilitates rotation of the handle about the longitudinal axis while the gripping element is held in the palm of a user and the device is moved through water.
Weissbuch thus describes an exercise device, which uses cup-shaped hydro-resistive elements which are bar mounted to achieve subsurface resistance for exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,959 (Kasper) discloses a skeleton ball comprising a plurality of loops woven together into a spherical grid derived from polyhedral geometry. The grid's connections are frictionally secured through mutual flexural deformation of loops as a result of the weaving process. The frictionally secured connections allow some embodiments to be collapsed or folded flat through relative sliding motion of loops. Relative sliding motion of loops also allows enlargement of grid openings so the ball may be used as a tote or container. The ball may be designed for buoyancy without need for inflation. The ball is suitable as a swimming or aquatic exercise aid affixed to the limbs through relative sliding of loops. The ball may be fabricated from widely available materials with little capital equipment or material preparation; modification or adaptation of the ball to meet a diverse range of applications is discussed.
Kasper consequently lacks a useable grip and pertains more to the type of woven hoop-like aquatic exercise devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,739 (MacKechnie) teaches and claims an aquatic exercising device including an elongated handle member having first and second ends having first and second resistance members operatively affixed thereto. The resistance members are connected by flat panels of variable width, which enable resistance to be adapted to the strength and capability of the user. Movement of the aquatic exercising device through a body of water produces a resistance to enhance the exercising capability of an individual utilizing the device. The device may be filled with water through removable caps at each end and used as a gravity weight for exercising. The device may also be emptied of water and used for flotation or buoyancy resistance exercises.
MacKechnie thus requires an elongated handle and has and two funnel shaped members with stationary and moveable vanes for water resistance at the ends. I thus will tend to stir in the water and create substantial twisting from the members at the distal ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,094 (Beasley) discloses a device, which is used by an exerciser in a body of water. The apparatus comprises an elongated handle forming a handgrip for gripping the apparatus by the hand of the exerciser. A first and a second fluid resistance member is secured at the ends of the elongated handgrip, such that in use when the handgrip is gripped by the hand of the exerciser and moved by the arm of the exerciser in a first plane in which the resistance to such movement is increased. A third fluid resistance member is secured to the handgrip in a plane parallel to the handgrip to form an opening defined by the third fluid resistance members and the handgrip for receiving in use a portion of the hand of the exerciser such that in use when the handgrip is gripped by the hand of the exerciser and moved by the arm of the exerciser in a plane perpendicular to the first plane resistance to such movement is increased. A foot attachment means is secured to the third fluid resistance member for detachably securing the apparatus to a foot of the exerciser such that movement of the apparatus by the leg of the exerciser in a plane perpendicular to the plane which includes the hand gripping means resistance to such movement is increased by the third fluid resistance means and movement of the apparatus by the leg of the exerciser in the plane which includes the hand gripping means is resisted by the first and the second fluid resistance means such that resistance to such movement is increased.
Beasley narrowly claims an underwater exercise device adaptable to both hand and foot use which in using an elongated grip with resistive ends tends to create twisting force in the water during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,418 (Schlueter) discloses a swimmer's flexible plastic hand paddle, which has a surface area larger than a human hand, and a plurality of perforations (approximating the user's hand size), which are positioned, to an off-set location on the paddle toward the thumb side of the user's hand. The edge of the paddle closely approaches the outer edge of the users hand on the thumb side when the hand is in position on the paddle, whereas on the little finger side of the paddle there is a substantially larger (compared to the thumb side of the paddle) area (preferably unperforated) that makes a water foil. The corners of the paddle are rounded and means for attaching the user's hand to the paddle and positioned it in a desired position over the perforations are provided. The thickness in a plastic material having a modulus of elasticity of about 130,000 p.s.i. is from 2 to 4 mm., preferably 3 mm. Schlueter however, is primarily directed to another palm paddle device
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,005 (McNeill) teaches and claims a water exercise device for use under water including a main body comprised of a lightweight synthetic plastic. The body has a fan-shaped intermediate body section. A pair of tubular sections are provided at opposite margins of the fan-shaped body section. The tubular sections are provided with inner and outer open ends and with the tubular sections being of such diameter for receiving hands and forearms of a person when extended through the inner ends of the tubular sections. Rotary turnable handgrips are disposed in each of said tubular sections generally at the outer ends thereof. The handgrips are held in the tubular sections to limit axial movement of the handgrips while allowing the handgrips to be freely rotated therein when the arms are extended through the inner ends into the tubular section and then into contact with the hand grips. McNeill however requires that it be gripped with two hands and covers the arm area of the user.
The Solloway patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,951) teaches and claims aquatic exercise devices, such as in the form of an aquatic dumbbell, which is provided for interchangeable and comfortable use by men, women and children alike. The aquatic exercise devices permit a large range of movement and increased resistive forces, torque and torsion. The aquatic exercise devices serve as fluid resistors to water flow as the devices are moved through the water. The aquatic dumbbell can have an array of axial fins and outer diverging transverse fins to provide enhanced strength building and hydrodynamic resistance.
However Solloway is a complicated part to manufacture, in that it is composed of many different parts and does not have unique simplicity of the herein disclosed patent. It does not have the variable alignment of the handle with the push or pull axis, and is not well suited for a boxing style of workout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,385 (D'Angelo) describes a variable resistance underwater exercising device for working the muscles of the upper body in a cool environment to stimulate generation of body heat. This requires a support structure, a pair of support arms adjustably mounted on the support structure and a pair of disc assemblies adjustably mounted on the support structure and a pair of disc assemblies adjustably mounted on the support arms. Each of the disc assemblies includes a flat disc, a handle for manually rotating the disc thereby providing exercise to the upper body muscles, a plurality of flat blades carried by the disc and rotatable therewith to provide resistance to rotation in the water, a shroud assembly surrounding the blades and a gearing assembly for collectively varying the angular orientation of the blades with respect to the disc such that resistance of the water against the blades is adjustable to provide the desired drag on the discs as they are manually rotated under water by the user.
However, D'Angelo is a large freestanding underwater device with adjustable blades for controlling the water resistance when blade assemblies are turned by hand and not easily operated nor providing movement by the user.
The McDonald patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,667) describes a series of three separable disk-shaped resistance members having similar openings in the central regions thereof, which, when aligned, permit two or more of the members to be grasped in the hand of the user and moved in unison through the water to exercise the arm of the user. Each resistance member has a face area, which is different from the face area of the other two so the resistance members can be utilized singularly, or in various combinations to adjust the resistance to movement to that desired by the user. The resistance members are made of lightweight, plastic material and the larger members tend to distort when moved through the water by an adult. Reinforcement and prevention of distortion of the larger member is affected by associating one or more of the smaller members with the larger member when it is being used. While this patent is directed to a hand held aquatic exercise device having separable resistance members, it does not allow for lateral resistance nor does it minimize twisting.
The MacKechnie patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,142) claims and discloses an aquatic exercising device including a handle member having a first end and a second end. A first resistance member is operatively affixed to the first end of the handle. A second resistance member is operatively affixed to the second end of the handle. Movement of the aquatic exercising device through a body of water produces a resistance to enhance the exercising capability of an individual utilizing the aquatic exercising device.
Here the claims are directed to an underwater dumbbell and this reference claims funnel shaped supports with vanes.
The Bedgood patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,369) discloses a variable resistance aquatic exercising device provided for subjecting arms, legs and associated parts of a user's body to desired degrees of stress as the user moves his arms or legs through a body of water. The exercising device has a handle and a plurality of flat, elongate panels disposed in stacked relation to each other. Each panel has a mounting aperture through its center. A bolt extends through the apertures and adjustably attaches the panels to the handle. Spacers are positioned between adjacent panels to permit fluid flow between the panels and to protect the surfaces of the panels. The exercising device also has a flexible and adjustable mounting strap, disposed opposite the handle and attached to the panels.
This patent is directed to a variable resistance exercise device adaptable to hand or foot use. The vanes are moveable and it is strapped on using Velcro straps
The Solloway patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,011) describes and claims a hydrodynamic stroke builder, which has a specially configured aquatic hand section, and forearm section with fins to progressively strengthen a person's arms, shoulders, chest and back. The hydrodynamic stroke builder can be interchangeably used by men, women and children alike and permits a wide range of movement with controlled amounts of fluid resistive forces, torque and torsion underwater. The stroke building consists of a hand engaging section which is either flat or convex and which has holes therein so that the user's fingers can readily grasp the hand engaging section. The forearm section conforms to the shape of the user's forearm and has V or U shaped fins extending therefrom to provide the proper resistance when the device is being used. The stroke builder can also include an upper arm section similar in design to the forearm section. The various sections are connected together by way of hinges.
This earlier Solloway patent aims to increase water resistance for arm and leg exercise as well as for baseball, golf and tennis swings.
The Beasley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,744) teaches an aquatic exercise device for use in a swimming pool or the like comprising a substantially rectangular, flat rigid fluid resistance member having an adjustable substantially U-shaped hand gripping member disposed in fixed spaced relation relative to the surface of the substantially rectangular flat rigid fluid resistance member by a pair of substantially parallel interconnecting members and a wrist guide including a flat rigid stability member extending in a coplanar relation relative to the substantially rectangular flat rigid fluid resistance member to engage the user's wrist and a substantially J-shaped axial alignment member extending from one longitudinal edge of flat rigid stability member to receive the user's wrist such that the user grasps the adjustable substantially U-shaped hand gripping member while placing his wrist within the substantially J-shaped axial alignment member, whereby the user moves the aquatic exercise device through the water to create a significant resistance on the substantially rectangular flat rigid fluid resistance member to exercise the user.
This patent is directed to basically a hand paddle-type device with a wrist guide and resistant planar surface. The Yacoboski patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,829) describes an exercising and body-toning device for use by a person in water comprising a handle with circular resistance members fixed on opposite ends thereof. Each resistance member comprises a pair of coaxal discs with sector openings therethrough so that they may be fixed in selected relative angular positions, with the openings in adjusted registration to adjust the resistance of movement of the device through water.
This patent is directed to a simple hand held aquatic exerciser with variable resistance capabilities using rotatable discs.
A majority of the foregoing patents of interest describe unique methods or devices directed at aquatic exercise devices. However, none of these systems or apparatuses provides the ease of use and adjustment as well as the stable travel through the water of the device herein disclosed and described.